


Quarantined Together

by tearfilledglasses



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, COVID-19 tw, Coronavirus, Friendship, Hotels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inaccuracy warning, Isolated Together, Pandemics, Quarantine, Quarantined Together, Self Isolation, Side Project, Slow Updates, barely proofread, covid-19 mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearfilledglasses/pseuds/tearfilledglasses
Summary: The Hollywood Undead members ultimately decide to self quarantine in the same place together.Follow the chaos that occurs in the self quarantine.Trigger warning: COVID-19(I own nothing)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Back Inside

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, I sorta thought about doing this concept of the HU guys being self quarantined together. I’m not sure if I’ll completely nail the concept but I’ll try. And I’ll try writing all five HU guys I guess.
> 
> Also sorry for any inaccuracies.

The medical examiners finished the last questionnaire with Charlie. Afterward, the medical examiners returned him to his bandmates, who were waiting for Charlie to return. The one medical examiner who asked all the questions came back to the group.

"So, from what I'm understanding, none of you men have symptoms," she said. All of them nodded. "But I see that since you're musicians, you've been to some infected places, like Italy."

"Yeah," Johnny spoke up first.

"So what you all need to do is self isolate once you get back home. Do any of you guys have relatives? Like wives or children?" She asked. All of them solemnly nodded their heads. She tilted her head, "was that a yes about wives and children?"

"Yes. We all have children, and most of us are married," Johnny replied.

"Well, my answer to this is, you guys should not be close to them just in case you contact any symptoms," she suggested.

"Huh? What?" Dylan said.

"Just in case any of you get symptoms, you should be self isolated from them so you don't risk spreading it to them," she repeated.

"So, we can't see our wives and kids until it's up?" Danny asked.

"Yes, for fourteen days," she said with a slight agitated tone in her voice, then she rolled her eyes.

"Well, if we can't see our families, then can I ask one thing?" Dylan questioned.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Should we all self isolate together?" Dylan asked. Immediately, all of the four guys stared at the longhaired man like he was nuts.

"Well, if that's what you want," she said. Dylan turned to his bandmates staring at him with their mouths agape.

"What? Why are you guys staring at me?" He remarked.

"I don't want to be with you guys for _fourteen_ days. I have cats to take care of," Jorel mentioned first, his arms crossed.

"I just want to see Asia, Ava, and Chloe again," Johnny said with a slight voice crack.

"I don't think I could handle being with you all for that long," Danny remarked. Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon, if we're all able to handle each other on a cramped tour bus, then we can handle being together for fourteen days," Dylan tried to persuade. All of them just fell silent. _God these putas sometimes_ … he thought to himself.

"Are you guys done?" The examiner pushed. As fast as he could, Dylan turned around first.

"Yes. We decided as a group we will self isolate together," Dylan answered with a shit eating grin on his face. Clearly, the Hollywood Undead guys wanted to protest, but it was already too late. The medical examiner nodded as she wrote that down.

"Alright. I'll notify that is the decision you all made," she replied. Dylan's bandmates were not amused with him.

"What?" Dylan said innocently.

"DYLAN WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" Danny shrilled.

"I just thought it would be easier for us to self isolate together," Dylan mumbled, his shoe briefly brushed the floor.

"Dylan, we got _wives_ , and some of us have kids," Jorel groaned.

"Guys, I swear, I think this'll help us in the long run," Dylan attempted to convince.

"Well I'm glad we are back in America, but I don't want to be isolated with you," Johnny said.

"Well guess what," Dylan said lowly, "you will be now," his frown slowly crept to a smirk.

"You know what? Forget it. We're too far in the deep end for this now," Charlie spoke. Johnny sighed, but he knew his bandmate was right.

"Fine then," Danny grumbled. Luckily enough, the same medical examiner came back, holding some medical masks in her hands.

She put her arm out, "take these and wear them. Keep them on until you get to the house."

The five men took the masks and did what she instructed.

"What house now?" Danny questioned.

"Oh, we actually are assigning a hotel room for you all," she mentioned, "I mean, it's better than to drop you off at a random house."

The five exchanged perplexed glances.

"Anyways, we got the medical taxi here for you now," she said, pointing towards the hallway door. "Please stay together as we got outside," she warned.

The examiner escorted the five men outside towards the taxi. As Dylan was about to climb into the taxi, he too, the opportunity to ask the medical examiner one last question.

"Hey is this being paid with our own money?" He asked her.

"No. You won't be charged for your stay," she answered. He nodded and smiled at her, his crows feet and cheeks becoming prominent even with the medical mask on. After he got into the taxi, the taxi drove off and she waved a final bye to the five men.

 _What interesting men_ , she thought, before returning back into the hospital.

 _Well this is going to be a long fourteen days_ , Johnny thought.


	2. Checking In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized apparently this is considered “adult content” so just a note the only “adult content” in this fanfic would probably be dirty jokes and swearing lmao. And sorry for the fact I keep referring to George as Johnny for these fanfics lmao
> 
> Anyway onto the first day

The five band members arrived at the hotel.

When the hospital said they were giving them a place to stay, they were half expecting a run down, musty motel. Instead, the hotel appeared actually decent inside. The tiled floors appeared polished and tidied up, the entrance desks looked neatly organized, and not a single person was in sight of the hotel’s entrance, waiting room, or casino.

“Wow this is actually quite nice,” Danny remarked.

“When they said a hotel, I wasn’t expecting this kind of hotel,” Charlie said.

“Hey is it just me, or does it seem like we are the only ones here??” Johnny asked, he noticed how it felt like they were the only people in the hotel, no other workers were seen.

For a moment, there was silence. Johnny heard footsteps creeping up behind him, which caused him to turn around and immediately, Dylan jumpscared Johnny, making him flinch in response.

“OH MY GOD!” Johnny screamed, making Dylan cackle loudly.

“I finally managed to scare you,” Dylan teased. Johnny lightly swatted Dylan with a chuckle.

“Put your mask back on, you’re going to infect us,” Johnny joked, noticing that Dylan’s mask was hanging off his ears and exposing his mouth.

“Well this doesn’t answer the one question,” Charlie’s index finger pointed up, “where are the hotel workers?”

All of them collectively shrugged.

“Don’t ask us,” Dylan said. “Well, it’s not like you should ask us…” his shoe lightly brushed over the floor.

Danny was the first one to take any sort of action. He strolled towards the desk and put his hand onto the desk.

“Danny be careful! What if that’s not disinfected yet?” Johnny called out. Danny raised his hand up and put it behind him, hanging loosely.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Danny asked.

No answer.

“Hello?” Danny repeated.

Still no answer.

“Woah, is there seriously no workers here?” Charlie said.

“I mean, I guess so,” Danny said.

“So you’re telling me I could run around this hotel barefoot and scream?” Dylan asked with a huge, mischievous grin.

“Okay let’s not go that far yet,” Johnny said.

Danny noticed a bell on the desk and rung it. The bandmates stiffened in case the bell would magically summon a random hotel worker.

Two minutes passed with no answer.

“Well that just sucks,” Charlie muttered.

“So, all we could do is just go check in the rooms now?” Jorel asked.

“I mean, we might as well,” Danny shrugged.

The five men walked to the elevators. Danny pushed the up button with his sleeve. The silver elevator opened up its doors and the five entered in. Danny chose a random floor and pushed the button, still using his sleeve. The elevator took off, and none of the men dared to say a word. The complete quietness in the elevator made the awkwardness more deafening. Danny kept staring at the silvery metal doors. With his arms crossed, Johnny looked at the reflection on his left and Dylan looked at the reflection on his right. Jorel stared at the buttons and Charlie looked down at his phone. As they waited, Charlie decided to update the fans with his instagram story. He discreetly took a photo of them all in the elevator.

TheRealCharlieScene- _Back in America and we’re going into our own hotel_ , Charlie typed up as his caption. He inserted his phone back into his pocket.

Finally, the elevator dinged. The doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator.

Back downstairs, a hotel worker suddenly emerged from their office. They brushed down their shirt and went back to the front desk.

“Is anyone here?” The worker said aloud.

They craned their head from the desk to look at both directions. “Hello?” They repeated, the word echoing in the room. They crossed their arms. “Huh, I swore I heard voices. Maybe it’s just me,” they remarked and shrugged, going back into their office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: “this isn’t supposed to be a particularly long fanfic, so except maybe at least 10 chapters written for this.”
> 
> Also me: (doesn’t update fanfic for like weeks)
> 
> Sorry about the lack of updates on this fanfic I was working on another fanfic I just really like. In addition to that, I was having some writers’ block with this one. Hopefully I’ll get to writing more chapters for this one.
> 
> Anyway stay safe y’all. Don’t forget to leave any feedback or kudos.


	3. Day 1 evening and Day 2 morning

After checking in the hotel and the afternoon became the evening, the five men stayed in the five different hotel rooms. Though, they were not entirely sure if they should do that.

During the idle evening, most of the guys had been on their phones or doing other things since their luggage had supposedly not arrived yet. Johnny checked his instagram one last time before putting his cell phone onto the nightstand. He got up from his bed and pulled back the curtains, where he managed to see the night sky. The stars shined and glimmered, delicately dotting the cloudless royal purple night sky. Johnny smiled at the galaxy, feeling serene despite what was going on prior to checking in.

Johnny turned away from the window, suddenly something on the tv stand caught his hand.

“What the…” he noticed a sleek, black Wii console sat on the tv stand, along with matching black Wii remotes. “This hotel has a Wii, what??” Johnny said astonished.

It has been awhile since he last played the Wii. He went down on his knees and opened the cabinets. Inside, at least eight Wii games laid in a neatly stacked pile. He took a glance at the cases, then got back up to grab his phone to text his friends.

Johnny- _guys it turns out there’s Wiis in your hotel rooms. Check the tv stand_

Johnny put his phone back on the nightstand again. He took the tv remote and turned it on, then he touched the power button on the Wii. The Wii booted up and the home screen showed on the tv. He looked back down in the cabinets and took a look at the Wii games available. There was _Mario Kart Wii, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Mario Party 8, Wii Sports, Just Dance 2, and Just Dance 3_. He took the case of _Just Dance 2_ and took the disc out of its case.

_This game has some physical activity in it, doesn’t it_? Johnny thought to himself.

He took the Wii remote control and aimed it at the screen. He aimed the Wii pointer towards the disc channel, then clicked on _Just Dance 2_ and browsed the song selections.

A few hours later of playing the dance game, Johnny eventually stopped playing.

“Holy shit was that a workout!” Johnny said, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. “Since when was the game this intense?”

The blonde man briefly got back up and decided to turn off the Wii. He pit the Wii remote back on the stand and flopped down on his bed. He was sweaty to the point he felt like he could go to bed shirtless. He took his sweatpants off and immediately fell right back down into the white sheets. Now that he exercised, he felt like he could conk out.

Once he closed his eyes, he immediately fell asleep.

_Day 2-the morning_

At 9 am sharp, Johnny flinched awake upon hearing his hotel door being loudly banged on.

_What the hell? Who is it now_? Johnny thought. He rubbed his eyelids and threw the white blanket aside. He unlocked and opened the door, expecting one of the guys, but instead it was someone else entirely.

They stood right at his chest and they had short blonde hair in a pixie cut. However he noticed their eyebrows were a orange red, which he knew meant they dyed it. Their clothes were a hotel uniform, and right away, he realized it was a hotel worker. The hotel worker notably flushed seeing Johnny shirtless.

“Uh, hi?” Johnny greeted awkwardly. He noticed their name tag had the name, Vivian, printed on it.

Vivian stopped gawking and cleared their throat. “Are you…” Vivian looked down at their clipboard, “Jordon Terrell?”

“Uh no. I’m not Jordon. That’s someone else,” he said.

“Okay. What’s your name then sir?”

“George Ragan.”

They paused looking at the clipboard. “Okay. I’m here to alert you that your luggage is here. Down in the hotel lobby.”

“Oh okay. Thanks for letting me know Vivian,” he thanked and was about to dismiss them, until they asked a question.

“Not to be rude, but why are you here at the hotel?” They asked.

“You’re not being rude at all. We were sent here by the hospital, they wanted me and my friends to self isolate from our families,” Johnny explained. They nodded as they backed away.

“You don’t have… any symptoms do you?”

Johnny shook his head. “Oh no. No. I’m pretty sure I’m not infected.”

“Well, as a precaution, I’m still not coming near you.”

“Fair.”

They awkwardly stared at each other.

“Uh, I guess I’ll get my luggage, thank you for letting me know.” Johnny thanked again.

They nodded and headed back presumably downstairs.

Johnny took his pyjamas off and put on a sweater and sweatpants. He did not bother putting on a shirt and he put on socks with his sneakers. He took his hotel keys and locked his door, heading for the elevator. He thought about taking a shower after he got his suitcase.

Contrary to what he thought, Vivian was checking the other hotel rooms. They knocked on another one of the doors, and this time, knocking more gently. Dylan answered the door, rubbing his right eye. Vivian clutched their clipboard harder.

“Are you Jordon Terrell?” They questioned.

“Huh? No. That’s one of my friends,” Dylan replied.

“Ah dang. I must be getting mixed up sorry. What’s your name?”

“Alvarez. Dylan Alvarez,” Dylan said with a smirk. He rented a James Bond film the last night.

“Okay Dylan. Are you associated with… Ah damn what was his name…” Vivian paused trying to remember, then snapped their fingers once it came to them, “George Ragan?”

“Oh, yeah. He’s my friend,” he rubbed his nape.

“Ah okay. I sort of wondered since you guys all checked in at the same time. Your luggage is available for pickup at the lobby.”

“Okay. Thanks,” Dylan dismissed them to get dressed. Before Dylan exited his room, he texted the guys.

Dylan- _I think our luggage is dropped off. Check out the hotel lobby_

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and went to use the elevator.

After all of the five men arrived at the hotel lobby, Vivian noticed them all.

“Oh, are you the ones that checked in yesterday?” They asked.

“Yeah. Dropped off by the hospital itself.” Danny replied.

“Thank god. For a second I thought I was going crazy yesterday because of random voices I could hear in the lobby,”

“Hey I’ve got a question,” Charlie piped in.

“Yeah?”

“Can I go into the casino?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know. Could you?” Vivian snarked.

“…Could I go to the casino?”

“Okay for an actual answer, no,” Vivian said. “Work will fire me if I let anyone in the casino that’s not a janitor or a cleaner of some sort.”

“Well damn okay,” Charlie said defeated, grabbing on his suitcase.

Vivian stared at them all as they turned away. Suddenly they spoke up again.

“Hey!” They called out, causing them all to turn to them. “You guys are all in your own rooms.”

“Yeah and?” Johnny said.

“Well, I don’t mean to be rude, but personally I think you guys should be all together in one room.” Vivian said.

“Why do you think that?” Dylan asked.

“I think it would be easier for you all to be in one room because once the fourteen days are up, it would be less of a hassle to clean up the other rooms. Plus it might be easier to contain things in one room,” Vivian explained.

Instantaneously, Jorel went, “what?! I don’t want to stay in the same room with them for fourteen days!”

Vivian shrugged. “I’m sorry, but that’s just how I think this should work. I’ll be up to check your hotel rooms in a moment once you guys set your luggage in either one of your rooms.”

This time, no one objected and simply nodded. Once they got to the elevator, Johnny asked, “should we just bunk in my room?”

“Yeah sure, I guess.” Danny said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note-I have been playing my Just Dance games as exercise. It’s really fun.
> 
> On the other hand, the earliest Just Dance game I have is Just Dance 2 and is it just me or does it feel like the early Just Dance games were harder? It’s like if you want to get a ‘Perfect’ you have to move your whole body. Either that or I’m just lazy lmao.
> 
> Anyway this concludes chapter 3. Stay safe and don’t forget to leave any feedback or kudos. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright in my head, this isn’t supposed to be a particularly long fanfic, so except maybe at least 10 chapters written for this.
> 
> I guess you can also read this fanfic for some laughs over this pandemic.
> 
> Anyway stay safe, wash your hands, and don’t forget to leave any feedback or kudos. Thanks for reading.


End file.
